


Real

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Aftermath of their first time. Tenderness.





	Real

This is real, she thinks as she watches him doze next to her, so very naked, post-coital, so very close. Ever since he burst through her door 18 hours ago he clung to her as if he was afraid she’d disappear. Even now, after all the talking and crying and desperate lovemaking his arm is around her middle, his hand holding on to her side firmly, although he is barely conscious.

Her heart is aching with love and longing for him. So long has she waited and suffered and loved without hope.

Now her heart is full of it.

After all these years, he loves her, too.

Reality feels different now. The air around her feels warmer, kinder.

He feels different.

Gone is the cold, rude consulting detective.

Now he’s warm and soft, a man who is so tender his touch drove tears into her eyes as he made love to her.

All along she knew this man was there, hiding, scared to get hurt.

Such a soft heart under all these hard layers.

Looking into his relaxed face, she reaches out, strokes his cheek tenderly.

No more fear. This is real.

To her surprise he opens his eyes, the normally piercing ice a warm summer sky at dusk.

All she needs to know is in his eyes.

He is still scared she will send him away.

Her finger strokes his cheek again.

“Will you marry me?” she asks softly, disrupting the comfortable bubble of warmth and relaxation.

At first, no reaction. He just looks at her for a heartbeat.

Then his soft eyes fill with tears and leans in to kiss her ever so gently, his hold on her tightening.

“Yes”, he whispers against her lips and brushes his nose against hers.

“I love you, Molly.”

She smiles and kisses his soft full lips, knowing the meaning these words hold for him.

“I know.”


End file.
